Fairy's Hero
by Sara-PD
Summary: Porque para el joven Kazajo todos esos cuentos de duendas, gnomos y hadas no eran reales, solo un invento más del viejo Nikolai para mitigar la pérdida de su difunto nieto. O eso era lo que el creía hasta ese momento...


**Disclaimer|** Yuri! on Ice (ユーリ! on ICE) pertenece a Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

 **Notas|** Este es un pequeño cuento que hice hace un tiempo. Lo había subido a Wattpad pero por algunos problemitas lo tuve que borrar, ahora aquí se los dejo, totalmente editado. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con cada paso que daba, recorriendo con pies helados por el frió, no podía evitar recordar cómo es que había llegado hasta allí.

Tras tres años de abandonar la cutre vida de campesino que llevaba junto a su familia en Kazajistan, su país natal, Otabek Altin, aquel joven de rasgos serios y decididos, de cortos cabellos azabaches, se hallaba de camino hacia el pequeño bosquecillo que se encontraba a las afueras del monte en donde se situaba su pequeña cabaña.

En aquellos años, la crisis económica en la aldea donde vivía con su familia era bastante áspera y miserable, por ello, aun con el dolor del abandono hacia su madre, partió de aquel deplorable lugar con la promesa de su regreso latente ante su gente.

Había partido con las cosas necesarias cargadas tras su espalda, sufriendo las heladas ventiscas por las noches y la escases de alimento luego de algunos días de haberse ido. Siguió así, recorriendo las enormes cordilleras del Macizo de Altái, cruzando con ello las fronteras hasta llegar a las frías tierras de Rusia. A pesar de las dificultades que encontró en su camino, Altin era fuerte; decidido a hallar algo mejor mas allá de lo vivido en sus orígenes, esperando el poder regresar algún día como el joven héroe que logro algo mas que una vida llena de carencias siendo un campesino a merced de aquel país al que había huido. Y era irónico el solo pensarlo, pero quería demostrar, que aunque fuera por un efímero tiempo, lo lograría.

Pero ahora todo aquello lo veía lejano. A pesar de haber sobrevivido a todas esas adversidades, Otabek no lo había logrado solo.

Cuando había estado a punto del colapso, luego de días de caminar y no encontrar nada más que vegetación y más terreno vacío y lejano de algún atisbo de civilización, lo había encontrado. Una pequeña cabaña se alzaba en medio del monte, apenas visible a pesar de lo despejado del terreno; detrás de esta había una pequeña acumulación de arboles, dándole un aspecto de bosque.

Fuera de esta había un hombre, se veía de edad avanzada y aun con ello, aquel hombre no había dudado en ayudarlo en cuanto le vio, tendido en la parte alta del monte. Su nombre era Nikolai Plisetsky, lo había ayudado mucho después de aquel terrible encuentro, ofreciéndole un techo y comida cuando más lo necesitaba.

Otabek estaba tranquilo viviendo ahí. Le ayudaba con trabajos pesados y aportaba dinero para la casa haciendo trabajos en el pueblo que estaba cruzando una pequeña montaña al lado oeste de la cabaña. Aun cuando el viejo Nikolai era un gruñón, Altin podría decir que con él se portaba de una manera mucho más amable. Solía decirle que era como un nieto para él y una muy buena compañía, sin embargo, algo que tenía aquel hombre es que era demasiado creyente en criaturas que claramente no existían. En sus ratos libres, mientras comían o simplemente iban a por leña, le contaba una y mil historias sobre duendes, ninfas, hadas y más criaturas fantásticas. Él lo escuchaba con atención, imaginando cada cosa aun cuando él no creía en nada de eso.

Recordó cuando en una de sus idas al lago le contó sobre la hermosa hada que él mismo había visto en aquel lugar. La había descrito como la cosa más hermosa y delicada, alegando que se parecía mucho a su pequeño nieto. Según lo que este le había contado, hace años vivía junto a su nieto. Lo había acogido luego de que sus padres hubiesen muerto al ir al pueblo encontrándose con una disputa entre los lugareños que exigían mejores condiciones, logrando ser alcanzados ante una de las armas de fuego de aquellos inconformes. Nikolai había acogido a su nieto de entonces dos años; era pequeño y el solo era un viejo que no mucho podía hacer, pero lo quería como a nadie en el mundo. Su pequeño Yuratchka lo era todo para él.

Una tarde, cuando ambos habían ido hacia el lago, su pequeño se había alejado de él. El río estaba congelado y a Yuri le encantaba patinar en el, sin embargo, el hielo apenas era una pequeña y delgada capa que cubría las frías aguas del lago. El tiempo se había detenido para aquel hombre, turbando todo a su alrededor. Con ojos grandes y humedecidos contemplo el pequeño cuerpo inerte de su nieto. Y se culpo, muchas veces lo hizo. Porque no lo cuido, no estuvo junto a el para poder evitar que su vida terminara de aquella cruel forma; su mas grande pasión había terminado con él.

Al oírlo, Otabek no pudo decir nada más pensando que quizás Nikolai se sentía bien relacionando su historia con su nieto, desde entonces lo escuchaba cada que hablaba de esa tal hada rusa.

De algún modo, cuando regreso de sus recuerdos, el kazajo se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar lo que había ido a hacer ahí. Sentía como si hubiese estado todo ese rato en automático; no recordaba si quiera el momento exacto en que empuño su hacha contra aquellos troncos en lo profundo del bosquecillo. Faltaba poco para que acabase con la leña y pudiera irse a casa, sin embargo, algo llamo su atención.

Una clase de melodía se escuchaba detrás de unos pequeños arbustos que, bien sabia, daban hacia el lago. Se debatió un momento entre ir y averiguar que era aquel sonido o simplemente darse la vuelta e irse de ahí, pero fue más su curiosidad. Y agradecía enormemente el haber obedecido a aquel instinto, a aquella curiosidad que le llamo a que encontrara algo. Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido y ahí le vio.

Esa criatura de la que tanto hablaba el señor Nikolai estaba justo frente a él.

Con una suave seda blanca enredada alrededor de su cuerpo, de cabellos dorados brillantes y gráciles movimientos. Sus alas parecían brillar contra la ínfima luz de los rayos del sol que pasaba través de las copas de los árboles.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó viéndole, pero a partir de ese día, iba cada tarde al mismo lugar en donde le vio por primera vez tan solo para admirarle. Los movimientos de sus brazos y piernas, cubiertas de una lisa y nívea piel que eran solo un aditamento para culminar con la bella escena frente a los ojos del joven de oscuros cabellos, quien yacía ahí, escondido mientras observaba como aquella criatura acariciaba el aire con un celestial ritmo, y como con finura, culminaba aquella danza contra el reflejo del lago, tan solo rozando sin llegar a tocar la quietud de sus heladas aguas.

Se había enamorado de un ser del que negó su existencia en un principio, pero ahora no dudaba de ello. Era tan real, que poco a poco las historias del viejo Nikolai tomaban sentido.

Se sentía tonto e ilógico por todos esos sentimientos; por todo aquel calor que embargaba su corazón cada tarde, cuando el crepúsculo estaba en su máximo esplendor y le observaba. Esa criatura, tan pequeña como hermosa que era admirada con total devoción, sin encontrarse jamás, sin saber de la existencia de aquel joven, que con admiración le veía danzar en el ocaso sobre las aguas.

Y Otabek Altin, ese muchacho que buscaba ser alguien, llenar de orgullo a su gente y ayudar a aquel viejo hombre que tanto lo amparo en su debilidad, ahora era un héroe sin saberlo.

Porque aquella criatura, esa bella hada poseedora de bellos ojos esmeraldas, le esperaba siempre con emoción. Se sentía querido una vez más. Porque desde que había abierto sus ojos luego de sentir las heladas aguas del lago a la temprana edad de nueve años, todo había cambiado. No podía volver, de su boca no salía sonido alguno; no podía dejar el lago porque de alguna manera, su espíritu se había entrelazado a aquel frio lugar. Teniendo que acostumbrarse a la soledad y a los escasos momentos que podía ver a su persona querida recogiendo leña como cuando él mismo le acompañaba. La naturaleza le había permitido quedarse a cambio de conformarse con aquel sitio y sus desolados aires.

Y entonces llego él. Ese muchacho al que esperaba ver cada atardecer, ese que se escondía sin darse cuenta de que él mismo había notado su presencia desde hace tres años cuando su abuelo le llevo ahí.

Y Yuri Plisetsky solo pedía una cosa, solo una.

Si la vida le permitía renacer, volver en un mejor momento y reencontrarse con ese muchacho. Aunque no pudiera recordarlo, Yuri sabía que de alguna forma sabría que era el mismo que en aquel momento le veía con amor desbordante, escondido por siempre detrás de aquellos arbustos cubiertos de escarcha.

Hada y héroe reencontrándose en otra vida.


End file.
